


Revelations

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a friendly basket ball game, Kirk accidentally slaps Spock's behind. Turns out the Vulcan was not offended at all, but he rather liked it. So much that he's... reenacting the scene for his own pleasure. Jim walks in on it, is intrigued and lends a helping hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published at the st_xi_kink_meme over at delicious.com for this prompt:
> 
> "So I really want to see Kirk spanking Spock on the ass like its a friendly shoulder slap and totally not catching on that it see making Spock all hot and bothered. Bonus pts if Spock finds some out of the way location to wank afterwards. Super bonus pts if Kirk actually notices at some point that Spock gets hard and follows him and watches Spock masterbate."
> 
> Reposted here and betaed by infiniterider, who continues to be awesome. Thank you!!!  
> All remaining mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native language.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I own nothing, all Star Trek belongs to people way more important than me. This is a work of fiction, no offense is intended.
> 
> Can also be found at my journal (in 2 parts): http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/4108.html
> 
> Rated Explicit for a couple of swear words and heavy slash.

**   
**

Jim watches the ball sail perfectly over the heads of the defendants. Sulu tries to catch it but misses it by inches, N'wema jumps, his fingers scrabble over the ball, he loses it again and it falls neatly through the ring. Jim notices he's been yelling the whole time and gets even louder, throwing his arms in the air and screams a "Yes!!" so loud that Cupcake next to him winces. Team Awesome wins again!

He pulls off his shirt and runs toward his teammates, who are huddled around Spock, and really, who would've thought that a Vulcan could be this awesome at basketball? They cheer and fist-bump and he hugs Cupcake and Chekov bounces around like the happy puppy he is and, since no one has the courage to actually hug him, Spock gets a lot of shoulder slapping.

Jim's grin is so wide it hurts, he shakes Sulu’s hand and thanks him for the good game, and he pulls the navigator and the other members of the loosing team over to where Chekov and Scotty have started some kind of victory dance/acrobatics session. Soon everybody is cheering and laughing and even Spock has a tiny smile in the corners of his mouth. Jim walks over to his Vulcan and, since Spock has remarked on several occasions how illogical he finds a fist-bump, settles for a hand on his shoulder.

"Good game, Spock! You were amazing! Aren't you glad I convinced you to join?"

"Indeed, Captain. It has proven to be quite entertaining. However, since the good doctor seems to have noticed the slight limp you are quite unsuccessfully attempting to hide, I suggest you take your leave, should you not wish to spend the rest of your celebrations in sickbay."

Jim looks over his shoulder, and there is Bones, bearing down on them with a murderous expression and hypo waving wildly. He will never admit to the high-pitched "eep" that leaves his mouth. He turns around, and yeah, right on cue, that damn Vulcan smirk and the eyebrow of mild condescension.

"Yeah, ah, gotta go now. See ya Spock and nice game!"

He slaps the Vulcan's shoulder and practically runs from the gym. Except that's not everything he does. He hears Spock inhale sharply, his steps falter, one gaze back shows his First Officer's deeply green blush and eyebrows as high as he's ever seen them before over shock-wide eyes. Jim bolts, the door closing on Bones' angry yelling.

Goddamnit. Yeah, he just slapped Spock's ass.

 

\------

 

Jim thinks about hiding in his quarters, but that is the first place Bones - and Spock! - will be looking for him. Instead he takes his shower at Gaila's, who is not the least bit surprised to see him flustered and out of breath. She even gives him clothes that "somebody" left the night before. He hopes they are clean and tries not to think about the fact that he knows whom they belong to, since there's only one crewmember who would need four sleeves.

Jim stands in the shower and tries not to think about Spock. It doesn't work. He just slapped his First Officer's ass and he's pretty sure no one ever explained to the Vulcan about these slightly homo-erotic but totally manly ass-slapping rituals in Terran sports. What if Spock thought his Captain was hitting him as a punishment or, God no, what if Spock though Jim was hitting ON him? Not that Jim wouldn't, mind you, he'd totally hit that - and talk about bad puns - if he'd got the slightest hint that his interest was in any way reciprocated. But Spock just broke up with Uhura, and they made Jim sit through this ass-long course on how to not upset Vulcans and what if Spock decides to report Jim for sexual harassment? Granted, Jim always touches Spock, slap on the back, hand on the shoulder, but he's pretty sure that, although Spock understands about human's need to touch, a slap on the _ass_ (Goddammit) is one step too far.

Jim sighs and drops his head, thinking about Spock's face. The green tint of Spock's blush really never gets old, and on the few occasions he got to see it, he always thought that it made the Vulcan's features even more beautiful. Added to that the widened eyes and the slightly opened mouth, moist tongue nervously wetting soft, supple lips... yeah, Jim can easily picture this shocked face in decidedly different, more horizontal circumstances.

And wonderful, now his dick is half-hard. He briefly thinks about jerking off, not that he's never imagined how Spock would look like when he's aroused, but it feels weird when Gaila's next door.

He turns the water off and steps out of the shower. He wills his dick down and resolutely focuses on drying himself. He has to talk to Spock, explain to him about Human rituals in sports and that the... thing was in no way meant as punishing or, Jesus, flirtatious. And he still has to evade Bones.

Jim leaves Gaila's and walks along the corridor, absently playing with the two extra sleeves on his borrowed shirt. He thinks about where to find Spock and what the hell he should say to him.

"Sorry about slapping your ass, totally didn't mean that, except, you know, if you wanted me to mean it" probably won't come across all that well, nor will "Everybody does it!". He can easily imagine the murderous look in Spock's eyes and the nerve pinch this would earn him. Also, Bones is already pissed, and Jim waking up in sickbay after he made his Vulcan First rightly flip a (stoic) bitch would probably cause a rant of epic proportion.

Jim decides to see if Spock's still at the gym. Guy takes ages to finish his shower every time they spar. Spock really doesn't like being dirty and told Jim he often quite liked to indulge in the abundance of water on the Enterprise in comparison to Vulcan. Jim never got to witness that, however much he wishes he did. Jim's careful not to linger too long after sparring, so he's always already leaving before Spock even gets into the showers. Plus, Jim's quite sure that Spock tries to avoid being naked near his Captain, undressing slowly and waiting till Jim's gone before taking all his clothes off.

Maybe Spock likes to be alone in the showers? Maybe he's shy? Maybe he doesn't want others to see his junk? Maybe it looks weird. It has to be green, right? And hadn't he read somewhere about Vulcans having retractable dicks? And penile bones? That would be quite a sight.

Spock would be standing there, in the showers, back to the door. Hair plastered to his head, water glistening over his body. Soap suds would slowly glide from his hair down this biteable neck, along his lickable shoulder and down that perfect back. Along his spine, over the light indentations above his ass, disappearing into the dark valley between those tight cheeks.

Spock's hands would be stroking over his upper body, strong and firm, washing away the dirt and the sweat, maybe dipping between his legs, one in the front and one in the back, because Spock would want to be clean all over.

And Spock would hear Jim coming in and would turn around. And Jim would stand there and stare, his eyes would travel across dark, dark eyes and moist lips, flickering over chest and, God, nipples, over Spock's stomach and down to the slit between the legs that would almost look like a woman's, secret and wet. And Jim would watch the green blush rising on the Vulcan's face and spreading down to his chest, and suddenly, Spock's erection would _spring_ forward, instantly hard, green and hard and wet. And Spock would say "Captain", voice hoarse and broken, and Jim would...

The ding signaling the arrival of the turbolift shatters his fantasy. Jim sighs and steps inside, once again trying to will down a most inconvenient erection.

 

\------

 

Jim enters the gym and crosses over to the locker room when he hears a weird sound. Curiosity momentarily prevailing over his urge to seek Spock makes him turn towards the sound. He walks to the small room they keep their sports equipment in. Sounds like something fell over in there. Jim opens the door and - freezes. He's sorely tempted to pinch himself, because the scene he encounters seems to have materialized straight from his lust-addled brain.

Spock is leaning against the wall, slightly turned away from Kirk, and has a hand wrapped around his dick. His beautiful, perfect, green dick. Jim's jaw drops and he gapes at the Vulcan.

Spock's head is thrown back, his eyes are closed and his mouth stands slightly open. Jim can hear him pant quietly, left hand clenched inside a rolled-up tennis net, the other... the other hand twisting and stroking and pulling, squeezing the hard shaft, teasing the slit, smearing the clear fluid gathering there moving down to caress the folds of the slit.

Jim stares, transfixed, dick hard and leaking inside his pants. Spock licks his lips and he does the same. Spock gasps and Jim has to bite his lips to keep from groaning. His dick is heavy and hard and jerks with every soft moan he hears. Then Spock untangles his left hand from the net, tilts his hips away from the wall and smacks himself on the ass. Hard.

Jim gapes, mind blank. What the? Spock does it again, slaps himself and shudders and moans and lets out a breathy "Captain!"

Oh. Ooooh. He gets it. Jesus Christ.

Jim's dick jerks violently, precome staining his briefs, and he has to grab it to relieve some of the tension. Jesus. This is better than his wildest dreams. He stands there, roughly palming himself, while Spock is panting and biting his lips, jerking off and spanking himself and, Goddamnit, moaning "Captain". Watching Spock like that is the hottest thing he's ever seen. His knees are weak and he almost falls over when Spock smacks himself extra hard and his pretty green cock jerks and he's coming, spurting all over his elegant fingers. Spock's final moan echoes around the small room, the breathy "Jim" reverberates through Kirk's head and the sight of Spock's face twisting in pleasure is almost enough to undo him.

Spock slumps against the wall and brings his hand up to his mouth. The quick mobile tongue darts out and starts to lick at the semen covering his fingers. Then Spock opens his eyes. He spots Jim immediately.

 

\------

 

Spock's eyes widen, his hands fall.

"Captain!"

What a sight. Spock there, pants undone, dick still wet, come glistening on his fingers, lips bitten raw. Jim can't contain his smirk.

"That was quite a show, Commander."

Spock's deathly pale now, no hint left of the sweet green blush. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. This is the third time he's seen Spock speechless, and the first two weren't nearly as fun. Spock swallows noticeably and licks his swollen lips, Jim's cock jerks again. The Vulcan makes an aborted move towards his fly, but doesn't seem to dare to zip them close.

"Sir, I..."

Jim's grin gets bigger. How he loves to see the Vulcan all flustered and nervous. He moves towards Spock, steps even closer when his First Officer shies away, crowding him. Spock shifts uncomfortably and presses his back against the wall, swallowing hard.

"Captain..."

"You know, I was laboring under a misapprehension."

Jim slams his hands on either side of Spock's face.

"See, I came here to apologize about slapping you... Seems like that won't be necessary, will it? Since you clearly didn't mind. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Jim steps closer still. Their chests are touching now, Vulcan heat scorching him even through their shirts. Jim feels Spock's breath puffing over his face, smells his body's sweet odors and the heavy musk of release. Spock smells like sex, hell, he looks like sex. Eyes opened wide and so dark, tiny drops of sweat clinging to his brows and upper lip. Lips so bruised and swollen, tongue flicking out nervously to leave them even wetter. And the faintest tremor to his frame, a barely notable shivering, but Kirk feels it, presses himself against Spock, against that beautiful, strong, slender body, all muscles and sinew and slender hips and elegant lines, that body that until now seemed so far outside his reach.

He knows Spock sees his eyes, pupils blown, feels his rapid breath, smells his arousal and feels the hard cock digging into his hip. A gasp from the Vulcan makes him smirk again. Yeah, he definitely feels it.

"Really, you looked like you enjoyed yourself. Didn't you, Spock? I know I did. You standing there, jerking off, slapping your own ass... You thought about me, didn't you? You remembered how I slapped you after the game, and you thought of me while moaning like a whore..."

Spock's breathing hard and fast now, eyes almost black. His mouth works but he can't manage to form words. Jim really doesn't mind, he rather likes it when he makes people forget how to talk.

"But, you know, this would be a lot more fun with two people."

Jim starts to move against Spock, twists his hips, thrusts his cock against the Vulcan's, shoves and rubs. He tangles his fingers with the Vulcan's, shoves his left hand up against the wall over Spock's head and pulls his right towards his own mouth. Spock's futilely trying to resist, his eyes are saucer-wide when Jim wraps his lips around the Vulcan's fingers. His mouth falls open and his breath hitches as Jim starts to lick Spock's come off. Jim cleans it all up, swirls his tongue around his fingers, dips between them, teases and nips and bites. Spock's surprised breathy moans are music in Jim's ears, the sweetest sound he's ever heard, and he smiles wickedly around the digits before he takes the Vulcan's index finger and sucks hard.

Spock gasps, his head thudding against the wall. The rapidly hardening Vulcan cock against Jim's hip renews the vigor of his dry-humping, he pushes and thrusts and shoves and is met by the involuntary twitches of Spock's hips. Perfect.

His dick is complaining, but Jim stops moving. Spock's fingers slip from his mouth with an obscene pop. The Vulcan's eyes have fallen closed again, but now he opens them and looks at Kirk. Jim sees confusion and fear in them, and the fiery spark of lust, and how did he ever think Spock was unreadable? Jim grabs both of the Vulcan's hands in one of his and presses them up against the wall over Spock's head. His other palm moves his First Officers face and caresses his cheek, rasping over stubble and trailing towards his chin, grasping it firmly. Spock shudders.

"Shhh, relax."

Jim smiles and presses his lips to Spock's. They are as soft as they look and open almost immediately when he licks at the seam. Jim pushes his tongue inside that luscious mouth, into that hot, sweet-tasting cavern and meets Spock's own hesitant tongue. Heat flares up inside him, spreading to his stomach and his chest and flaring along his extremities, coiling low in his belly. He's kissing Spock.

No, he's _devouring_ his First officer, thrusting his tongue ruthlessly into that mouth, licking at every corner, nipping and biting, retreating and pushing back in, swirling his tongue violently around Spock's, visiting every nook and stealing every secret place.

Finally Jim's light headed with lack of oxygen and has to let go. He pulls back with a last bite to kiss-swollen lips. Chest heaving he stares at Spock, who's equally out of breath.

"So, what d'you say? How about you try that spanking with someone else?"

"...yes..."

Spock's panting and his answer barely audible, but Jim sees it in his lust-filled face, feels it in the violent twitch Spock's dick makes against his own. The added "Please, Captain" makes it even sweeter.

One hand still gripping Spock's wrists Jim lets his other trail downward and gives the Vulcan's cock a hard squeeze, feeling it jerk and leak before he steps back and releases him. Spock keeps his hand against the wall, panting silently and gazes at Jim with lust-blown eyes. His fingers twitch, his cock looks uncomfortably hard, but he doesn't try to touch himself. Jim approves. Seems like his Vulcan knows how to behave.

"Good boy." he murmurs and Spock's breath hitches again.

Jim looks around the room and spots a vaulting horse. Ah, perfect. And there, on the wall... He grabs the cricket bat and turns to Spock, twisting it in his hands. Jim holds it up for the Vulcan to see and Spock draws a sharp breath, eyes completely black now.

"How about that?"

The involuntary groan that escapes the Vulcan answers the question before the Vulcan can manage a response. Jim grins wickedly and motions for Spock to cross over to the vaulting horse.

"Let's get started."

 

End of part 1


	2. Revelations Part Two

Spock looks _gorgeous_ like this. Bent over, legs spread and body pulled taut. Firm ass pushed out, hands gripping the vaulting horse’s legs firmly and neck twisted so he can look at Jim with his dark, dark eyes.

Jim smiles at him, slow and wicked, and taps the cricket bat against his hands. The wood makes a soft slapping sound against his palm, and Spock’s shivering increases. The Vulcan is panting quietly, ever since Jim told him to drop his pants and briefs, and the soft sound seems to go straight to Jim’s dick. He doesn’t know how long he’s been hard, but it’ll be a long time before he will allow himself to come – there’s so much to be done before, so much to explore.

He steps closer to Spock and the Vulcan’s breath hitches.

“Jim, I…”

“Be quiet,” he murmurs, and runs one hand along Spock’s back, starting at his neck and travelling all the way down to his ass. He can see the Vulcan’s throat working as he swallows hard, and runs his hand up and down Spock’s spine. “Shhh, I got you. Face forward.”

Spock complies. Jim puts the bat down for a moment and uses both hands to caress the Vulcan, moving over the firm shoulders, the taut neck, fingers pressing slightly as they travel down along Spock’s sides and back up again. He steps closer and drapes himself over Spock’s bowed form, hands closing over the Vulcan’s wrists and pushes his pelvis against Spock’s. His dick twitches as it nestles between Spock’s inviting cheeks and the Vulcan moans.

It’s the most beautiful sound Jim’s ever heard and he drops his head onto Spock’s neck. Spock’s shudders do wicked evil things to his cock, which twitches and leaks, and he shudders, too. Jim opens his mouth and licks across Spock’s neck, touches lips and tongue to that soft, hot skin, caresses muscles and tendons underneath and teases one of those delightful ears. He licks and nips and bites, can’t get enough of Spock’s warmth, his taste, and Spock’s shivers and pants and moans are music to Jim’s ears.

He’d like nothing more than to bury his cock inside Spock’s tight little hole, but he wants something else before. He pulls back after a last bite to Spock’s ear. Spock moves a little, tries to press back, but doesn’t speak and stills when Jim’s hand on his wrists close in warning. Good boy.

“Tell me what you want.” He murmurs against Spock’s neck and delights in the shiver his exhale over the wet skin causes.

 

\-----

 

Spock shifts minutely and Jim can feel him swallow.

“Jim, I…”

“Call me Captain.” He grins wickedly when Spock’s breath hitches. Did the Vulcan think he hadn’t noticed when Spock had moaned that earlier, right before he came?

“C-Captain…”

Spock shifts again, his eyes are closed now. The green blush across his cheeks gets darker, it’s obvious Spock’s embarrassed. It’s cute, actually, considering how quick he was to agree to this, but Jim knows wanting something and _admitting_ to it are two very different things. He’s sorely tempted to make Spock say it, but it’s clear that the Vulcan is already uncomfortable enough.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I know. I know what you want.”

Jim pulls back with a last lick to Spock’s neck and lets his hands travel along those elegant, muscular arms and shoulders before stepping back and picking the cricket bat. He lifts it and lets it rest gently against Spock’s ass.

“You want this, don’t you? Ever since I slapped your ass after the game you thought about it, thought about me doing this to you, and it got you so hard. It got you so hard you didn’t even go back to your quarters, you hid in here to touch yourself. You jerked off and thought about it, thought about _me_. Imagined me doing it again, doing it harder, away from prying eyes where only you and I get to see how you look. How you look when I spank your sweet ass, how you jerk and shiver and moan. How you pant and groan and come. And I promise you, you will. I promise I’ll spank your ass until it’s bruised all over, until you think you can’t take it anymore, and you’ll come harder than you ever have before.”

Spock moans, a sound that seems to reverberate around the small room, and Jim has to grab his dick before he explodes, because Spock’s eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth is open and he pants as if he’d just run a marathon. He’s not sure how much more of this sight he can take before he comes in his pants like a teenager, and he’s eager for the game to start.

 

\-----

 

It’s beautiful. The first time the bat hits, Spock shudders and his breath hitches. By the fifth he’s panting, by the tenth he’s moaning. Color bloom across Spock’s cheeks, getting darker and darker, until his ass looks a violent dark green, bruised and painful, as Jim promised. It’s perfect.

After the twentieth stroke Spock is moaning constantly, interrupted by breathy cries every time the bat hits abused flesh, each noise adds to Jim’s arousal, until he feels as if his whole body was on fire. Both of his hands are gripping the bat now, swinging and _hitting_. Spock pushes back and presses forward again, shamelessly rubbing himself against the vaulting horse and Jim can’t take it anymore. One particular vicious slap against the part where ass meets thigh has Spock jerking violently, and Jim hits him there again and again, until the flesh is dark and sore and abused, and suddenly it’s over.

“Jim!”

And Spock comes, comes in glorious white stripes painting the floor, shudders and moans and wails, back bowing and body jerking again and again, finally he slumps and just lies there, panting harshly.

The cricket bat clatters to the floor, Jim rips his pants open and wraps both hands around his dick. It’s _aching_ now, he’s been hard for ages, and the feel of his hands on the dark red flesh is almost enough to finish him off. He sets a punishing pace, rubs and twists and squeezes furiously, head thrown back and groaning loudly. The sound rouses Spock, who lifts his head tiredly and gazes back at him. Jim looks into those dark eyes, sees the tiny droplets of sweat on the Vulcan’s upper lip, sees the blown pupils and the bruised ass and moans again.

Spock’s eyes widen and suddenly he’s in front of Jim, _God_, on his knees. Spock pulls Jim’s hands away from his aching dick, which twitches and jerks when hot fingers touch him, and then he swallows him whole.

Jim’s own shout rings in his ears, he squeezes his eyes shut, hands desperately groping for something to hold on to. He can’t, won’t last like that, hotter-than-hell throat surrounding him, devilish tongue caressing and pressing in all the right places, a hint of _teeth_, Jesus, as Spock takes him deep again and again.

His fingers have buried themselves in Spock’s hair, holding the Vulcan close, he wants to thrust, aching to go even deeper into that hot hot mouth, but the inhumanly strong hand pressing his hips against the wall won’t let him. Jim moans again at that display of hidden strength, and Spock begins to hum around him. The fingers of his unoccupied hand tickle along the shaft, wander over his balls and press behind them, and Jim’s _lost_.

What takes him over the edge though is not that Vulcan tongue teasing his slit right now, nor the sure hand rolling his balls, but Spock’s face when Jim looks down at him. The Vulcan gazes back at him, eyes wide and dark, flashing with arousal, mouth stretched wide and cheeks bulging.

Jim screams.

 

\-----

 

Jim opens his eyes and finds himself on his ass, slumped against the wall. _Jesus_.

“I don’t think I ever came that hard.”

His voice sounds rusty, his throat scratches and hurts. Seems like he got a little loud back there. Spock is wrapped around him like a blanket, arms and legs entwined with his Captain’s. Jim’s limbs feel heavy, but he manages to put his arms around Spock’s shoulder and pull him even closer. Spock snuggles in, and, wait, is he _purring_?

He pets Spock’s hair and ears and neck, and grins to himself. If he’d known a couple of orgasms were all it would take to turn the prickly Vulcan into a cuddly kitty, he would’ve tapped that a whole lot sooner. No, seriously, this is definitely something he can get used to, Spock warm and heavy and pliant in his arms while are they both still sticky with release. He tells Spock as much, and his Vulcan gives a little grumble that Jim takes as agreement.

This is nice, cuddled against Spock, more than nice actually, because the rumbling purr does delicious things to his dick, which, amazingly, is already rising again from being pressed against all that hot, vibrating skin. Spock notices, and raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

“It seems common assumptions about the human lack of stamina are deceptive, Captain.”

And, Jesus, that dark voice with a hint of emphasis on his title has his dick even more interested. He groans a little and his head falls back with a little thud.

“That’s all your fault, _Commander_, you’re just too hot for me. That’s what you wanted to hear, wasn’t it?”

“Indeed not. It is, however, quite true.”

Now the Vulcan sounds decidedly smug, but Jim intercepts the curious hand inching closer to his erection. His legs are starting to go to sleep.

“How about we take that somewhere more private?”

He kisses the captured fingers and grins when Spock’s breath hitches. That and the rising erection pressing against his leg are answer enough.

They stand up, help each other in righting their clothes, a little hindered by Spock’s apparent reluctance to stop touching Jim and Jim’s need to kiss every few seconds. Finally though, Spock looks as prim and proper as always, if it weren’t for the slight green blush still adorning his cheeks, and Jim supposes he himself is also somewhat presentable.

He kisses Spock again, tangles their fingers and kisses him the Vulcan way, too, and finally pulls back with a smirk.

“So, my place or yours?”

Spock ducks his head and blushes some more, and Jim smiles and pulls him over to the door. His quarters are closer, but he still hopes no one on the way will notice the green-tinted face of his Vulcan or the tell-tale bulge in the Captain’s pants.

 

 

The End…


End file.
